1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel resin composite which can be used in various fields of industry. For example, when the invention is applied to a material, such as a precise molding material, a heat-resistant transformable material, an optical fiber coating material, or the like, the invention can provide a resin composite which is little distorted with the change of temperature so that other compositions in the vicinity of the resin composite are little influenced by the distortion of the resin composite.
2. Prior Art
Most of general resins so called engineering plastics have a positive coefficient of linear expansion. The value of the coefficient is so large as to be of the order to 10.sup.-4 /.degree.C. If various kinds of fillers, such as glass fiber, carbon fiber and the like, or various kinds of beads are added thereto, or if other resins are compounded thereto, the coefficient of linear expansion is still so large as to be of the order of 10.sup.-5 /.degree.C. at best. Recently, there has been developed liquid-crystal polymers with a coefficient of linear expansion of the order of 10.sup.-6 /.degree.C. However, the liquid-crystal polymers are different from widely used resins or other compounds besides resins in that the liquid-crystal polymers generally have a negative coefficient of linear expansion. That is, the liquid-crystal polymers belong to a specific category. Accordingly, the present situation is such that those widely used resins and the liquid-crystal polymers are individually used for utilizing the individual characteristics thereof singly.
However, in the case where those widely used resins or the liquid-crystal polymers are used individually or singly, there arises such a problem that considerable distortion occurs in other compositions in the vicinity of the resins or the liquid-crystal polymers with the change of temperature from low to high or from high to low, because the coefficient of linear expansion is too large or because the coefficient of linear expansion is negative even if it is small.